Escritório Maluco
by FireKai
Summary: Num escritório como tantos outros, alguns funcionários bastante malucos vão viver peripécias e meter-se em confusões, onde a loucura é uma constante. Desde uma greve, passando por uma vingança e muitos romances.
1. Manifestação

**Título: **Escritório Maluco

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Sumário: **Num escritório como tantos outros, alguns funcionários bastante malucos vão viver peripécias e meter-se em confusões, onde a loucura é uma constante. Desde uma greve, passando por uma vingança e muitos romances.

**Escritório Maluco**

**Capítulo 1: Manifestação**

Algures em Portugal, num escritório da empresa Nafanadax, estava a iniciar-se um dia de trabalho. Ou pelo menos, devia estar a iniciar-se um dia de trabalho, se os empregados quisessem trabalhar.

O departamento em que se foca a nossa história é constituído por quatro secretários, um chefe e uma empregada da limpeza. O chefe, Rodolfo Guimarães é um homem pequeno, meio careca, com um grande bigode preto e uma personalidade forte. É um pouco autoritário e temperamental. Aparenta ser inteligente à primeira vista, mas muitas coisas passam-lhe ao lado sem que perceba.

A secretária mais velha, com cerca de quarenta e poucos anos, chama-se Magda Teresa Évora. Tem cabelo loiro, pintado e é muito vaidosa. Diz-se que já foi rica, mas perdeu o dinheiro todo e agora tem de trabalhar, apesar de continuar a ter manias.

Tomé Matosinhos é o estagiário, um rapaz com aparelho nos dentes, que usa óculos e é muito responsável. É o único dos secretários que realmente gosta de trabalhar. Vera Abrantes é outra secretária, possui longos cabelos negros e apesar de ser muito bonita, é também um pouco burra e superficial.

Mário Sacavém é o último dos secretários e é o engatatão do grupo. Possui cabelo ruivo espetado e pensa que todas as mulheres estão interessadas nele. Por fim, temos a empregada da limpeza, Susete Braga, uma empregada brasileira mas com descendência portuguesa, que é muito coscuvilheira.

Feitas as apresentações, começa então o dia na empresa. O horário de entrada é às nove da manhã. O estagiário Tomé chega cinco minutos antes, a empregada da limpeza Susete chega dois minutos antes, o chefe Rodolfo chega sempre às nove em ponto e os restantes chegam sempre atrasados e fazem de tudo para saírem mais cedo.

"Ai, valha-me nossa Senhora!" exclamou a Vera, abanando a cabeça, desgostosa.

O Mário olhou logo da sua secretária.

"O que se passa, Verinha?"

"Ligou-me agora uma senhora e vou ter de preencher este formulário." respondeu a Vera, pegando no respectivo formulário. "São duas folhas. Vai dar imenso trabalho!"

"Credo, querem matar-nos de trabalho." disse a vaidosa Magda. "Ainda são só onze da manhã e vejam lá, já tive de fazer um telefonema."

"E mais o quê?" perguntou o estagiário Tomé.

"E mais nada. Já chega, não?"

"Vocês deviam era trabalhar como eu."

"Olha-me este estúpido!" gritou a Magda, furiosa. "Nós fartamo-nos de trabalhar, fica sabendo."

"Só se for trabalhar para o bronze." disse a empregada Susete, que andava por ali a limpar o chão.

A Magda não teve tempo de responder, porque nessa altura o chefe Rodolfo saiu do seu gabinete e aproximou-se dos secretários e da senhora da limpeza.

"Tenho um comunicado a fazer-vos." disse o chefe. Todos olharam para ele com atenção. "A partir de amanhã, as vossas pausas começarão a ser contabilizadas."

"As pausas vão ser contabilizadas? Tipo, as pausas em que comemos, tomamos cafés, não fazemos nenhum, vamos apanhar banhos de sol para o telhado e assim?" perguntou a Vera, confusa.

"Exactamente. Vão passar a ter só dez minutos de manhã e dez minutos à tarde para comerem e beber café. E dez minutos, no dia todo, para irem à casa de banho."

"Que horror!" exclamou a Magda. "Mas como é que eu vou conseguir? É que eu levo sempre uma revista para a casa de banho e demoro, no mínimo, uma hora para a ler."

"Pois, mas é que eu já notei que vocês passam mais tempo a comer, beber, ler revistas, ir à casa de banho e afins, do que a trabalhar."

"Isso não é verdade. Ainda ontem trabalhei quatro horas e um minuto e tive só três horas e cinquenta e nove minutos de intervalo." defendeu-se o Mário. "Se bem que das quatro horas que eu referi, duas passei-as no messenger, uma passei-a a dormir e a outra passei-a a conversar com a Vera."

"Bem, já ficam avisados." disse o chefe, voltando ao seu gabinete, parecendo não ter ouvido ou pelo menos percebido o que o Mário tinha dito.

"Isto é um ultraje!" exclamou a Magda.

"Eu acho bem." disse o estagiário Tomé.

"A mim nem me dão intervalos!" queixou-se a empregada Susete.

"Pessoal, proponho que façamos uma manifestação." disse o Mário.

"Manifestação? Isso dá muito trabalho. Temos de ter cartazes e andar aos gritos." disse a Vera.

"Pois, lá isso é verdade. Mas é uma ideia…" disse a Magda, pensativa.

"Se não for uma manifestação, temos de pensar noutra maneira de fazer com que o chefe anule esta regra dos intervalos." disse o Mário. "Mas pensar dá imenso trabalho…"

"Já sei!" exclamou a Susete, entusiasmada. "Mediante um pagamento generoso, eu podai começar a cantar uma ou duas músicas do meu artista favorito, até o chefe concordar em voltar atrás com a regra dos intervalos."

"Nem pensar!" exclamou o Tomé. "Susete, você canta muito mal. E eu nem quero saber da greve. Não tenho de a aturar a cantar."

"E ainda por cima o seu cantor favorita é aquela… o Toni Parreira, que eu não gosto nada." disse o Mário.

A Magda abanou a cabeça, um pouco indignada.

"Credo queridos, o que é que vocês têm contra o Toni Parreira? Ele é um homem tão bem conversado, apesar de usar um capachinho. E canta tão bem. Parece um rouxinol a cantar uma sinfonia… ai, ai, se ele não fosse casado, eu é que sabia o que lhe fazia." disse ela.

O Mário e a Vera entreolharam-se, quase começando a rir.

"Mas pronto, acho que a ideia da Susete é boa. Ela tem uma voz de cana rachada e tenho a certeza que, em apenas cinco minutos de cantoria, o chefe reconsiderava só para que ela se calasse." disse a Magda.

"E podia ser que eu começasse a ter direitos sobre os intervalos." disse a Susete, zangada. "Eu devia ter direito aos mesmos intervalos que vocês. Isto é discriminação."

"Pronto, pronto, depois fala sobre isso ao sindicado das senhoras da limpeza." disse Vera, interrompendo as lamúrias da Susete. "Eu estou contra a ideia das cantorias. É que depois não era só o chefe que era afectado. Éramos nós todos e as pessoas todas num raio de dois quilómetros. E depois ainda éramos presos por provocar distúrbios."

"Aqui a bomboca tem razão. Temos de pensar noutra maneira. Eu ainda voto na manifestação." disse o Mário.

"Vocês não querem fazer mesmo nada." disse o Tomé, abanando a cabeça. "Sinceramente, tanta gente no desemprego e vocês… enfim, vocês têm é de trabalhar."

"Está calado!" gritou a Magda, zangada. "Mas pronto, então vamos lá avançar com a manifestação."

"Temos de convencer mais pessoas a juntarem-se a nós." disse o Mário. "Acho que os nossos colegas das outras secções não vão querer, já que o chefe não é o mesmo e não têm esta regra para eles."

"Sorte a deles." disse a Vera, suspirando.

E assim, enquanto a Susete começou a limpar as casas de banho e o Tomé continuou a trabalhar, os outros começaram a preparar a manifestação e também um lanchezinho da tarde. À hora da saída, já no final da tarde, a manifestação já estava organizada.

"Eu telefonei a uns amigos meus, que têm jeito para recorrer à violência, para o casão da manifestação não convencer o chefe. Além de que, sempre são mais pessoas e assim a manifestação parece maior." disse o Mário.

"Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Eu pus um anúncio na Internet e telefonei a todas as minhas amigas a dizer que amanhã vai haver uma manifestação a favor do Toni Parreia." disse a Magda.

"Mas a nossa manifestação não tem nada a ver com o Toni Parreira." disse a Vera, confusa.

"Ó criatura, puxe pela cabeça. É que assim somos mais pessoas e dá mais credibilidade. Ainda aparece aí a televisão e somos convidados para ir a um desses programas da manhã ou aparecemos no telejornal." disse a Magda.

"Ah, isso eu gostava." disse a Vera, sorrindo.

"E pronto, tudo bem que é mentira e não é nada sobre o Toni Parreira, mas é que se eu dissesse que era por causa dos intervalos, só vinha meia dúzia de pessoas. E além disso, o chefe também não gostava de ouvir as músicas do Toni Parreira, porque no outro dia proibiu-me de cantarolar uma música dele."

"Não terá sido porque você canta mal?" perguntou a Vera, mas recebeu um olhar gelado da Magda. "Ou então ele não gosta mesmo do Toni Parreira. Eu vou trazer a minha família para nos ajudarem na manifestação."

Tomé, que ia trabalhando, mas também ouvindo a conversa dos seus colegas, abanou a cabeça.

"_Isto vai dar barraca." pensou ele. "E ainda vai sobrar para mim também…"_

E assim, no dia seguinte, à frente do escritório estava uma grande multidão. Além da Vera, que tinha trazido os pais e os avós para ajudarem na manifestação, a Magda tinha mobilizado imensas mulheres, todas fãs do Toni Parreira.

O Mário tinha trazido os seus amigos especialistas em violência, a Susete tinha apenas trazido uma câmara de filmar, para filmar tudo e o Tomé não tinha trazido nada, pois não estava de acordo com a manifestação, mas mantinha-se por perto.

"Vão acabar por ser todos despedidos." avisou ele. "Eu não participo na manifestação, podem ter a certeza."

"Ó Tomé, você é um chato. É por isso que nenhum de nós gosta de si." disse a Magda.

"Pois, o sentimento é recíproco. Só eu é que trabalho, mas hei-de ser promovido de estagiário para secretário e depois chefe, depois director e depois domino a empresa toda!" exclamou o Tomé, rindo-se como um maníaco.

"Coitado, está doido." disse a Vera, abanando a cabeça. "Tadinho…"

"Ó filha, temos mesmo de carregar com estes cartazes?" perguntou a mãe da Vera, que tinha um grande cartaz nas mãos, a reclamar da falta de intervalos.

"Tem de ser mãe. Aguente. Avó, ponha essa tabuleta para cima, para o chefe ver bem."

"Está bem, netinha. Mas isto é pesado." queixou-se a avó da Vera.

"Quando é que aparece o Toni Parreira?" perguntou uma das amigas da Magda.

"Falta pouco." mentiu a Magda. "Mas primeiro vai aparecer um homem baixo e de bigode, que odeia o Toni."

As fãs do Toni ficaram chocadas e furiosas.

"Acho que esse homem pequenito merece uma lição." disse a Luísa, uma das amigas da Magda. "Meninas, vamos dar-lhe porrada!"

Todas as fãs acenaram afirmativamente e algumas até lançaram gritos de guerra. Os amigos do Mário estavam prontos para entrar em acção.

"Primeiro podem dar-lhe uns murros na cabeça. E depois vejam se lhe conseguem arrancar o bigode." disse o Mário, planeando tudo.

"Está bem. É sempre engraçado bater nos mais pequenos." disse um dos homens, esfregando as mãos de antecipação.

A Susete estava a pôr a sua máquina a funcionar.

"Vou gravar isto tudo e depois mando para a televisão. Vamos ficar famosos!" exclamou ela, satisfeita.

Pouco depois, um carro estacionou ali perto e de lá saiu o chefe Rodolfo.

"Mas o que vem a ser isto?" perguntou ele, irritado.

"Queremos os nossos intervalos super longos de volta!" gritou a Vera.

"Intervalos! Intervalos!" gritou a família da Vera.

"Grite mais alto, avô!"

"Desculpa, mas caiu-me a dentadura." disse o avô da Vera.

"Meninas, é aquele malvado que não gosta do Toni." disse a Magda, às fãs.

"Meninas, vamos a ele. À carga!" gritou a Luísa.

Ela e as outras correram para o chefe e começaram a bater-lhe com as malas. Uma das senhoras até tirou um tijolo da mala e quase acertou na cabeça do chefe. Os amigos do Mário também se juntaram à briga. A Magda, o Mário, a Vera e o Tomé ficaram a ver tudo de longe, enquanto a Susete se aproximava mais para filmar tudo de perto.

"Olhem lá, não acham que as mulheres estão a exagerar?" perguntou o Mário. "Os meus amigos assim nem conseguem dar uns murros bem dados no chefe."

"Olhem que eu acho melhor fazermos alguma coisa, senão ainda o matam e depois aí é que não ficamos com os nossos intervalos de volta." sugeriu a Vera.

"Já sei! Vamos interferir e fingir que somos os heróis. O chefe vai ficar-nos eternamente grato e dá-nos os intervalos de volta!" exclamou a Magda.

A Vera e o Mário entreolharam-se e correram os dois, seguidos da Magda, para irem salvar o chefe. O Tomé abanou a cabeça.

"Eu não me meto em confusões." disse ele.

Com muito esforço, o Mário conseguiu parar os seus amigos e a Magda tentava que as mulheres parassem.

"Meninas! Chega! Já disse para pararem de bater no chefe! Olhem, o Toni Parreira está ao fundo da rua!" gritou ela.

Imediatamente, todas as mulheres viraram a cabeça e, mesmo sem verem o Toni, saíram dali a correr, pensando que ele tinha ido para outra rua.

"Chefe, salvámo-lo!" gritou a Magda.

O chefe levantou-se do chão. Estava com os dois olhos negros, a roupa meio rasgada e o bigode estava meio murcho. Os amigos do Mário afastaram-se rapidamente.

"O que se passou?" perguntou o chefe, confuso.

"Esta gente maluca veio contra si. Mas nós chegámos a tempo." mentiu a Vera.

"Mas tinham cartazes por causa dos intervalos." disse o chefe.

"Foi o Tomé. Convocou esta manifestação. Aquele estagiário é do pior!" exclamou o Mário. "Mas tem-nos a nós, que gostamos muito de si."

"Oh... obrigado, fieis funcionários. Sendo assim, vou dar-vos o vosso tempo de intervalo de volta, como prova da minha gratidão."

A Magda, a Vera e o Mário sorriram.

"E vou castiga o Tomé! Ele vai ver! E olhe lá Vera, aqueles não são os seus familiares?"

"Ah... são. Veja lá o poder de persuasão do Tomé, que até convenceu a minha família a manifestar-se. Contra a minha vontade, é claro."

E assim, a Magda, a Vera e o Mário conseguiram os intervalos de volta, a Susete conseguiu mandar o que gravou para a televisão e o Tomé acabou por ser castigado por uma coisa que não fez, pois os outros três confirmaram que a ideia tinha sido dele.

"_Ainda vão pagar por isto!" pensou o Tomé, furioso. "Vão ver!"_

No dia seguinte, as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal no escritório. A Susete andava a fazer as limpezas, a Magda, a Vera e o Mário não faziam praticamente nada e o Tomé agora tinha imenso trabalho como castigo.

"Veeeeeeeeera! Venha cá!" gritou o chefe do seu gabinete.

"Ai, que chatice. Agora tenho de me levantar. Dá muito trabalho..." queixou-se a Vera, indo até ao gabinete do chefe. "Chamou, chefe?"

"Chamei. Sabe, não gosto nada que se chame Vera." disse o chefe, ainda com os dois olhos roxos.

"Porquê chefe?"

"Porque assim não tem piada chamá-la. Veeeeeeeeera! Não dá sonoridade. Devia chamar-se Elsa ou algo assim. Ó Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelsa! Vê, tem muito mais sonoridade."

"Se quiser, eu mudo o meu nome."

"Bem, mais tarde pode tratar disso. Para já, preciso que me organize esta documentação por ordem de datas."

"Mas não pode dar isso ao Tomé para ele fazer?" perguntou a Vera, sem vontade nenhuma de trabalhar. "É que eu estava ocupada a jogar um jogo ali no meu computador..."

"Joga mais tarde. O Tomé agora tem trabalho pelo menos para uma semana, que é para ele aprender a não organizar manifestações. E muita sorte tem ele de eu não ter apresentado queixa na polícia." disse o chefe. "Vá, leve lá os documentos e ponha-os por ordem de datas."

"Não pode ser por ordem alfabética? É que eu não sou muito boa com números. Nunca percebi muito de matemática."

"Arranje-se!" gritou o chefe, irritado. "É para isso que lhe pagam."

A Vera saiu do gabinete do chefe com imensas folhas e acabou por se resignar a pôr tudo por ordem de datas.

Enquanto isso, a Magda estava a ler o jornal.

"Hum, que interessante. Homem vistoso, com posses e cabeleira farta procura senhora para relacionamento muito sério." leu ela. "Ena, homem com posses e vistoso? Pode ser o homem da minha vida! Tem aqui um endereço. Vou já mandar uma carta para lá."

A Magda pôs-se a escrever no computador e depois imprimiu a carta e tirou um envelope da gaveta, junto com um selo.

"Já está. Deve ser mesmo o homem da minha vida. E ainda por cima, mando esta carta de graça. Usei o computador do escritório, a impressora do escritório, o envelope e selos do escritório. E ainda vai em correio azul, para chegar mais depressa... sou mesmo esperta!"

O Tomé estava a trabalhar o mais rápido que podia, enquanto ia pensando numa maneira de se vingar.

"_Eles vão ver! Vão pagar por terem dito que tinha sido eu a organizar a manifestação. Ainda por cima, eu nem sequer participei!" pensou o Tomé._

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o Mário estava a falar no messenger e a marcar um encontro com uma mulher que tinha conhecido online apenas no dia anterior.

"Então fica para daqui a dois dias às cinco, no café Barata." escreveu o Mário.

"Mas às cinco não estás a trabalhar?" perguntou a pessoa com quem o Mário se ia encontrar e que tinha o nickname de GatinhaSexy123.

"Não faz mal. Posso sair quando eu quiser. Eu aqui sou quase patrão." escreveu o Mário, sorrindo.

"Então pronto, está combinado. Eu também posso sair do meu trabalho quando quiser. Sou muito competente e tenho estes privilégios. Até amanhã, fofucho."

No final do dia, a Vera tinha finalmente acabado de pôr tudo por ordem de datas e entregou os documentos ao chefe.

"Ah, muito bem. Vá lá, pensei que não ia conseguir acabar hoje, Vera." disse o chefe, impressionado.

"Eu sou muito eficiente."

"Pronto, pode ir embora. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã, chefe."

Quando a Vera saiu do gabinete do chefe, viu que o Tomé, a Magda e o Mário já se tinham ido embora. Só restava a Susete, que andava a lavar o chão.

"Vocês são uns porcos! É que nem no Brasil há gente que suje tanto. Sinceramente, eu trabalho como uma escrava." resmungou ela.

"Tenha calma, Susete."

"Calma uma ova! Não tenho intervalos, não tenho férias, só tenho cinco minutos de almoço... qualquer dia nem me pagam! Parece que sou alguma imigrante ilegal."

"E não é?" perguntou a Susete, confusa.

"Claro que não. O meu pai era português. E eu já quase que nem tenho sotaque. Já falo como os portugueses e tudo. E agora, vá-se mas é embora para eu terminar de limpar isto."

"Está bem. Até amanhã."

A Vera foi-se embora. Quando chegou ao carro, notou que se tinha esquecido da sua lima no escritório.

"_Bolas, eu sabia que não devia ter estado a limar as unhas no intervalo que fiz por causa daqueles documentos com as datas." pensou a Vera. "Tenho de ir buscar a lima, porque só limei metade das unhas."_

A Vera voltou ao escritório e encontrou a sua lima na secretária. Quando se preparava para ir embora de vez, ouviu uma voz feminina no gabinete do chefe.

"_Hum... será que é a mulher do chefe? Pode ter vindo visitá-lo." pensou a Vera._

Curiosa, ela aproximou-se do gabinete e espreitou por uma fresta na porta. Viu o chefe Rodolfo a beijar a Susete.

"_Ai credo!" pensou a Vera, assustada. "O chefe anda a trair a mulher com a emprega da limpeza! Que escândalo... hum... eu sei um segredo do chefe... ah, agora é que vai ser! Vou subir nesta empresa e nunca mais ponho documentos por ordem de datas!"_

Feliz com a sua descoberta, a Vera foi-se embora, já a pensar no futuro brilhante que poderia ter, recorrendo à chantagem.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. O Tomé prepara a sua vingança, a Vera sabe um segredo sobre o chefe, o chefe e a Susete têm um caso, a Magda e o Mário estão marcaram encontros. No próximo capítulo, mais maluquices com este grupinho.**


	2. Segredos do Chefe

**Capítulo 2: Segredos do Chefe**

Dois dias depois, a Magda estava super entusiasmada porque tinha um lanchezinho marcado nesse dia. Estava ela a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando ouviu a sua caniche chamada Lulu a ladrar. Quando saiu para ver o que se passava no quintal reparou que já tinha chegado o jornal da região.

Ao pegar nele, vê em letras grandes e gordas na primeira página "Minha querida Magda é a mulher que eu tanto procurava, venha jantar comigo esta noite na Pizzaria Amore" Ao ler isto a Magda fica completamente histérica.

"É hoje que vou conhecer o homem da minha vida!" exclamou a Magda, super feliz.

Como tinha dois encontros decidiu arranjar-se toda. Nesse dia, até tirou o intervalo mais cedo e às cinco da tarde lá estava ela à porta do café onde tinha combinado o encontro, mesmo devendo estar a trabalhar. A Magda senta-se numa mesa e pouco depois vê o Mário chegar.

"Mário?" perguntou ela, levantando-se. "Que coincidência…"

"Então Magda, não devia estar a trabalhar?" perguntou o Mário.

"O mesmo digo eu." respondeu a Magda. "Mas como já sabemos, o trabalho não é tudo. Sabe, eu vim aqui ter com o TodoBom3000. Nem imagina querido, deve ser um sex bomb! Conheci-o no Messenger há dois dias e marcámos um encontro aqui."

"TodoBom3000?!" exclamou o Mário, aflito. "Mas esse sou eu! Mas não pode ser… você não pode ser a GatinhaSexy123. Ela é uma modelo, alta, com peitos de silicone. Não pode ser você, Magda!"

"Ora, não me diga que nunca mentiu na Internet. E eu não sou baixinha e fique sabendo que os meus peitos são genuínos, que é muito melhor."

"Magda, você é mesmo uma mentirosa!"

"Ora, você também mentiu um bocado na descrição. Sexy? Ah, já vi muito melhores. Mas pronto, até tem um bom corpinho. Vá fofucho, já que aqui estamos, vamos aproveitar para lanchar."

O Mário ficou um pouco pálido e depois teve uma ideia.

"Desculpe, mas não pode ser. Lembrei-me agora que tenho de ir… tenho de ir ao sapateiro. Até logo!"

O Mário saiu dali rapidamente. A Magda encolheu os ombros.

"_Ao menos ainda tenho o jantar com aquele homem lindo e rico. O homem da minha vida, com certeza." pensou a Magda, satisfeita._

Algumas horas depois, a Magda estava a chegar à pizzaria.

"Hálito bom, vestido bem decotado, cabelo bem penteado… sim, estou prontíssima para este encontro." pensou ela, entrando na pizzaria.

A Pizzaria Amore era uma pizzaria muito conceituada. A Magda sentou-se numa mesa e esperou, esperou e voltou a esperar. Já estava a ficar farta, quando um homem bem vestido entrou na pizzaria. Era pequeno e tinha um grande bigode. A Magda abriu a boca de espanto, levantou-se e foi ter com ele.

"Não me digam que eu sou mesmo azarenta." disse a Magda, virando-se para o homem. "Chefe! Não me diga que está aqui por causa de um encontro."

"Magda? O que é que você está aqui a fazer?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro, mas pronto… eu estava à espera do meu homem com posses e uma farta cabeleira. Mas estou mesmo a ver que é você, não é?"

"Não sou nada!" exclamou o chefe.

"Ai não? Depois do anúncio do jornal, recebi uma carta do meu homem lindo e combinámos que eu ia trazer uma rosa vermelha e o meu querido ia trazer uma rosa branca. Se não é você, porque é que tem uma rosa branca na mão?"

O chefe coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Pronto, sou eu. Mas não sabia que era você que eu ia encontrar. Com tanta Magda nesta cidade, tinha de me calhar você."

"Ora, quem fica desapontada sou eu. Posses? Você nem é rico. E farta cabeleira? Deixe-me rir. Você é quase careca!"

"Veja como fala, Magda, senão despeço-a."

"Se me despedir, conto à sua mulher que anda a marcar encontros com outras através do jornal." ameaçou a Magda. "E já que está aqui, vai pagar-me o jantar."

O chefe lá se resignou e pagou o jantar à Magda. No dia seguinte, enquanto a Magda e o Mário tinham ido não se sabe onde, ainda dentro do horário de trabalho, a Vera, que estava a pintar as unhas de vermelho, viu a Susete entrar no gabinete do chefe.

"Grandes badalhocos." murmurou a Vera.

Como a secretária do Tomé era mesmo ao lado da secretária da Vera, ele ouviu e virou-se para ela.

"Quem é que são badalhocos?" perguntou ele.

"O chefe e a Susete, que andam a ter um caso e... oh! Já falei demais..."

"O chefe e a Susete andam a ter um caso? Interessante." disse o Tomé, pensativo.

"Tomé, tu não podes contar isto a ninguém."

"Ora, logo vejo o que faço com esta informação."

"Tomé... já agora, queria pedir-te desculpa por ter ido no plano do Mário e dizer que tinhas sido tu que tinhas organizado a manifestação."

"Hunf, não sei se desculpo."

"O que é que eu posso fazer para me perdoares?"

"Podes aceitar namorar comigo."

"Ah... está bem."

O Tomé revirou os olhos.

"_É mesmo burra." pensou ele. "Vou usá-la nos meus planos de vingança."_

Pouco depois, a Vera aproximou-se e já que eram namorados, beijou o Tomé.

"Ena, tu até beijas bem." disse a Vera, surpreendida. "Apesar do aparelho dificultar o beijo."

"_Hum... se calhar afinal não a vou usar nos meus planos de vingança." pensou o Tomé. "Eu gosto dela desde que vim para aqui. Agora então namoramos e eu vou vingar-me dos outros e do chefe também. Ah, que bom, fico com uma namorada e a minha vingança!"_

"Ó Tomé, então, ficaste parvo depois do beijo ou quê? O aparelho dos dentes fez curot circuito e fritou-te os miolos? Diz qualquer coisa."

"Ah... gostei muito do beijo, Vera, minha namorada. E agora, vamos tratar de arranjar provas do chefe e da Susete estarem a ter uma relação para depois os podermos chantagear."

"Ah... está bem."

O Tomé tirou uma máquina de filmar que tinha numa gaveta e ele e a Vera foram até ao gabinete do chefe. Abriram um pouco a porta e viram que o chefe e a Susete se estavam a beijar. O Tomé pôs a máquina a filmar.

Mais tarde, quando já era hora de saída, a Susete foi-se embora e o Mário e a Magda também. A Vera olhou para o Tomé, nervosa.

"Espero que isto não dê para o torto." disse ela.

"Não vai dar."

Eles entraram no gabinete do chefe, que olhou para eles, zangado.

"Já não se bate à porta? Isto é a casa da sogra ou quê?"

"Não, não é. Isto é o seu escritório e tenho provas de que você anda a trair a sua mulher!" exclamou o Tomé.

"Ai aquela Magda! Eu disse-lhe para ficar calada!"

"Magda? O que é que a Magda tem a ver com isto?" perguntou a Vera, confusa.

"Nós temos uma gravação, consigo e a Susete a beijarem-se." disse o Tomé, mostrando de seguida a gravação. "Agora, você vai demitir-se e dizer que eu é que devo tomar o seu lugar, caso contrário, divulgo isto à sua mulher e aos seus superiores."

"Não pode fazer isso!" gritou o chefe.

"Posso e vou fazer, caso não faça o que lhe estou a mandar."

"Não acredito nisto... está bem... está bem..." disse o chefe, resignado.

A Vera e o Tomé foram-se embora, satisfeitos.

"Ai, o meu namorado é tão poderoso." disse a Vera, sorrindo.

"Pois sou. Sou mesmo bom." disse o Tomé, sorrindo também.

Pouco depois, cada um foi para sua casa. O Tomé ainda vivia com a sua mãe e contava-lhe sempre tudo. Contou-lhe o que tinha feito e a sua mãe ficou pálida.

"Tomé, não foi essa a educação que te dei."

"Quero lá saber, mãe. Agora vou ser um chefe e vou ganhar muito dinheiro e mandar nos outros. E o antigo chefe vai ser despedido."

"Filho... não podes fazer isso."

"Porquê mãe?"

"Porque... tu sabes que eu te criei sozinha e disse que o teu pai tinha fugido e nos tinha deixado... mas a verdade é que não é bem assim. O teu pai não sabe da tua existência. O teu pai é o chefe Rodolfo!"

"O quê? O chefe Rodolfo é o meu pai?" perguntou o Tomé, confuso.

"Sim. Nós éramos jovens... foi coisa de uma só noite. E quando descobri que estava grávida, quis dizer-lhe, mas ele já estava de casamento marcado com a mulher dele, a Gisela e tive medo de que, se dissesse que estava grávida, quando tu nascesses o teu pai quisesse ficar contigo."

"Mãe... sinceramente! E só agora é que me dizes isto?"

"Não era para te dizer, mas como tu queres vingar-te dele... filho, não podes fazer isso. Pensa bem."

O Tomé ficou indeciso, sem saber o que fazer.

"Por favor, por mim querido, não faças isso ao teu pai."

No dia seguinte, o Tomé e a Vera entraram logo de manhãzinha no gabinete do chefe Rodolfo, que já estava a preparar as coisas para pedir a demissão.

"Já? Pois, querem-me logo fora daqui." disse o chefe, zangado.

"Eu pensei melhor e, pelo menos para já, é melhor você não se despedir. Pode continuar a ser o chefe." disse o Tomé.

"A sério?" perguntou o chefe, surpreendido.

"O meu docinho de coco é muito generoso." disse a Vera, sorrindo feita parva.

"Pronto, então continuo a ser o chefe." disse o chefe Rodolfo, mais aliviado.

"Ah, mas há uma condição." disse o Tomé.

"Que condição?"

"Para eu manter a minha boca fechada, vai ter de despedir o Mário e a Magda."

"Ah... está bem. Também não me fazem falta nenhuma. Arranjo outras pessoas para trabalharem para mim." disse o chefe, apesar de se sentir intimidado pelo que a Magda sabia sobre ele.

"Ó fofucho." começou a Vera, virando-se para o Tomé. "Não despeças a Magda. Ela é tão fashion e simpática. Gosto muito dela."

"Abre os olhos, Vera! A Magda é uma fingida. Quando tu estás no intervalo, ela chama-te insonsa, burra e pindérica pelas costas." disse o Tomé.

"O quê? Ela diz isso? Ah, aquela vaca de um raio! Nunca gostei dela. Chefe, despeça-a!"

Minutos depois, o Tomé e a Vera saíram do gabinete do chefe e viram apenas o Mário na sua secretária, a falar no messenger.

"Onde está a Magda?" perguntou a Vera.

"Foi à casa de banho."

"Bem, não deve demorar."

"Ah, ela levou uma revista com ela. É capaz de demorar, no mínimo, uma hora." disse o Mário, abanando a cabeça.

"Então vais tu sozinho ter com o chefe." disse o Tomé. "Ele quer falar contigo."

O Mário entrou no gabinete do chefe e sentou-se.

"Tenho de lhe dizer uma coisa importante." começou o chefe.

"Ah, já sei. Viu que eu faço um excelente e decidiu aumentar-me."

"Não. Está despedido."

"Mas porquê?"

"Porque você... você... é um incompetente!" gritou o chefe. "Não faz nada bem e não o quero mais aqui. Rua!"

Segundos depois, o Mário saiu do gabinete do chefe, bastante triste.

"Oh não... o que vou eu fazer? Eu adorava o trabalho que fazia aqui... ou seja, não fazia nada. Como é que eu agora vou ter um emprego, não fazer nada e ter dinheiro no final do mês?" perguntou o Mário, a ninguém em particular.

O Mário contou à Vera e ao Tomé as novidades, que para eles não era novidades. Depois, a Susete apareceu e teve de ouvir a história toda.

"Coitadinho." disse ela. "Deixa lá que eu tenho umas conhecidas e sou capaz de te arranjar um emprego como empregado da limpeza."

O Mário começou a chorar de seguida e a Susete levou-o dali. O Tomé sorriu.

"Ó meu lindinho feio, não achas que estamos a exagerar?" perguntou a Vera.

"Não estamos nada. Um já foi. Falta só a Magda."

Nesse momento, apareceu a Gisela, mulher do chefe.

"Boa tarde." disse ela. "Eu vinha falar com o meu marido."

"Ele está no gabinete, senhora dona doutora empresária venerável Gisela." disse a Vera.

"Obrigada. E esqueceu-se de engenheira." disse a Gisela, entrando no gabinete do marido. "Rodolfo, tenho de ter uma conversa séria contigo."

O chefe ficou alarmado, pensando que a Gisela já tinha ficado a saber algo sobre as suas escapadelas.

"A minha irmã Arlete discutiu com o marido, porque ele lhe bateu e agora saiu de casa. Vem viver connosco por uns tempos." anunciou a Gisela.

"A Arlete? Não acho boa ideia."

"Tu não achas, nem tens de achar. Tu mandas no escritório, mas na casa mando eu. Ela vai lá viver connosco e pronto."

De seguida, a Gisela foi-se embora, deixando o chefe bastante nervoso.

"_O que é que eu vou fazer agora?" perguntava-se o chefe, confuso. "Não posso deixar que a Arlete vá viver lá para casa. Ela conhece aquele meu segredo super secreto..."_

Quando todos funcionários já tinham saído do escritório, com excepção do chefe e da Magda, que continuava muito calmamente a ler uma revista na casa de banho, o chefe decidiu trancar-se no escritório.

"Não vou para casa com a Arlete lá." pensou ele. "Vou acampar aqui no escritório e digo que tenho muita papelada para tratar."

Estava o chefe distraído nos seus pensamentos, quando toca o telefone na sala dos secretários.

"Atendam, seus preguiçosos!" gritou a Magda, da casa de banho. Como o telefone continuou a tocar, a Magda saiu da casa de banho, zangada. "Não fazem nada de nada! Tem uma pessoa de interromper a sua leitura, logo agora que eu tinha chegado à parte do horóscopo."

A Magda chegou perto do telefone e atendeu.

"Muito boa tarde. Quem fala?"

"Já é de noite, por isso, boa noite." disse uma voz feminina do outro lado. Parecia uma voz abafada por algo. "Era para avisar que amanhã haverá uma festa aí no escritório. Espero que todos os funcionários desta secção estejam presentes. Não contem nada aos funcionários das outras secções."

"Está bem. Eu nem gosto nada dos outros. Aliás, não gosto de ninguém a não ser de mim própria, mas enfim. Fique descansada, que se é uma festa, com comida e bebida à borla e homens interessantes, espero eu, nós não faltamos."

A Magda desligou a chamada, ficando logo a pensar no que ia vestir no dia seguinte.

"_Ele não me pode escapar agora. É altura de eu me impor e vingar. E vou telefonar para a mulher do chefe a seguir." pensou a misteriosa mulher que tinha falado com a Magda ao telefone._

A Magda ligou ao Mário, nem esperando para que ele lhe dissesse que tinha sido despedido e informou-o da festa. O Mário decidiu ir, já que não tinha mais nada para fazer. Depois a Magda ligou à Vera e ao Tomé e contou-lhes da festa também.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, estavam todos reunidos na sala do café, à espera da festa. O Tomé apalpava a Vera. A Vera soltava risinhos, satisfeita. A Magda retocava o batom. O chefe estava sentado a um canto, muito nervoso, por minutos antes tinham aparecido a Arlete e a mulher do chefe, Gisela, para se juntarem à festa. O Mário estava a lançar olhares e piscadelas à Arlete.

"Esta festa é muito pobrezinha, sinceramente. Onde é que estão os enfeites e a comida?" perguntou o Tomé.

"Boa pergunta. Mas afinal, isto não parece uma festa. Só cá estamos nós." queixou-se a Vera.

A Arlete olhou para os outros e sorriu.

"Ainda não me apresentei. Eu sou a Arlete e gostava de dizer…"

O chefe deu um salto e aproximou-se da Arlete, pensando que ela ia contar o seu grande segredo.

"Pára Arlete! Não lhes contes o meu maior segredo!" exclamou ele.

"Qual segredo, amorzinho?" perguntou a Gisela, confusa.

"O segredo de que eu sou seu filho?" perguntou o Tomé.

"O segredo de que anda a pôr anúncios nos jornais para conhecer senhoras?" perguntou a Magda.

"O segredo de que anda a ter um caso com a Susete?" perguntou a Vera.

"O segredo de que usa loção para prevenir a queda do cabelo e do bigode?" perguntou o Mário.

Gerou-se a confusão total entre os presentes.

"Um filho? Anúncios? Um caso com a Susete? Loção anti-queda?" perguntou a Gisela, perplexa. "Rodolfo! Bem, da loção eu já sabia, mas…"

"Eu não ia dizer nada sobre o teu segredo, Rodolfo." disse a Arlete.

"Ah não? Bolas, precipitei-me." disse o chefe.

"Mas agora que descobrimos isto sobre ti e magoaste a minha irmã, vou contar tudo! Pessoal, a verdade é que o cabelo que o Rodolfo tem são implantes capilares! Eu sou cabeleireira e olhando para o cabelo dele, vi logo." explicou a Arlete. "E gostava só de dizer que eu vou abrir um novo salão de cabeleireiro e estão todos convidados para a inauguração. Estou a tentar ser independente em relação ao meu marido e conto com o apoio de todos."

Mas ninguém se preocupou muito com o salão de cabeleireiro da Arlete, pois todos olhavam para o chefe, perplexos.

"Implantes, Rodolfo? Implantes? Ai o meu coração!" exclamou a Gisela, desmaiando de seguida e sendo amparada pelo Mário.

"Agora é que a festa está a animar!" exclamou a Magda, contente.

"Mas afinal, quem é que organizou a festa?" perguntou a Vera.

Os outros entreolharam-se, também sem saberem.

"_Se não foi ninguém que aqui está, quem é que organizou a festa? Ou lá o que isto é…" pensou o chefe, confuso._

"Fui eu!"

Todos se viraram para a porta e viram a Susete a entrar, trazendo consigo uma esfregona e uma caixa.

"Ah, claro, a culpada é sempre a empregada da limpeza." disse a Magda, pensativa.

"Porque é que organizaste esta festa, Susete?" perguntou o chefe. "Que aliás nem é festa nenhuma, porque nem há nada para comer, nem beber..."

"Foi uma desculpa para vos juntar a todos e trazer cá a tua mulher também." explicou a Susete, enquanto a Gisela, esposa do chefe, recuperava finalmente os sentidos. "A verdade tem de ser dita! A verdade sobre ti, Rodolfo!"

"Mas não foi já toda dita?" perguntou o Mário, confuso. "Afinal, parece que o chefe anda contigo, Susete, tem implantes, põe anúncios nos jornais para engatar mulheres desprevenidas e burras..."

"Ei!" protestou a Magda, zangada.

"E ainda é pai do Tomé e usa loção para não lhe cair o cabelo e o bigode." concluiu o Mário. "E agora, pergunto-me o que é que eu ainda estou aqui a fazer, visto que o chefe me despediu ontem, mas pronto... ninguém se parece importar muito com isso."

"Rodolfo, exijo uma explicação!" gritou a Gisela, furiosa. "Aliás, exijo imensas. Implantes?"

"Desculpa querida, mas é que senão eu era totalmente careca..."

"Anúncios nos jornais?"

"Era só para me divertir..."

"Um filho ilegítimo?"

"Não sei nada disso." respondeu o chefe.

"A minha mãe, Prantilhana, teve um caso consigo numa noite e ficou grávida de mim." explicou o Tomé. "Você é mesmo o meu pai."

"Ah... e eu a pensar que não podia ter filhos." disse o chefe. "Vês Gisela, eu bem sabia que tu é que eras histérica!"

"Estéril." corrigiu a Magda.

"Ei, não se esqueçam de mim!" gritou a Susete, largando a esfregona. "Rodolfo, enganaste-me. Envolveste-te comigo, com promessas de que ias deixar a tua mulher, usaste este meu corpo lindo e brasileiro e afinal és um mentiroso!"

"Ó filha, deixa o careca com implantes que eu trato de ti." disse o Mário, levando de seguida um soco da Vera. Calou-se logo depois.

"Eu não admito que gozem comigo!" gritou a Susete. "Vocês vão todos pagar."

"Ai sim? Com cheque ou multibanco?" perguntou a Magda e todos se riram, menos a Susete.

"Agora é que vão mesmo morrer todos! Encomendei isto na internet e vou acabar com vocês!"

A Susete começou a abrir a caixa. Os outros entreolharam-se, alarmados.

"Será uma arma?" perguntou a Gisela.

"Ou um punhal." sugeriu o Mário.

"Talvez seja veneno." disse a Magda.

"Será que é uma sandes de carne?" perguntou a Vera.

"Verinha, cala-te amor." disse o Tomé, revirando os olhos.

Nesse momento, a Susete tirou da caixa uma bomba. Todos soltaram gritos de pavor.

"Pois é, agora já estão assustados, não é? Pensavam que a empregada brasileira limpava tudo, não tinha intervalos, gostava do patrão e no final ficava mal? Pois estão enganados! Vão morrer todos com a explosão desta bomba!"

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo. O chefe afinal tinha muitos segredos e agora foram todos descobertos. A Magda não teve sorte nos encontros, o Mário foi despedido, a Vera e o Tomé começaram a namorar e agora a Susete ameaça matar todos com a explosão de uma bomba. O que irá acontecer a seguir? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber.**


	3. Romance e Gravidez

**Capítulo 3: Romance e Gravidez**

Nesse momento, a Susete tirou da caixa uma bomba. Todos soltaram gritos de pavor.

"Pois é, agora já estão assustados, não é? Pensavam que a empregada brasileira limpava tudo, não tinha intervalos, gostava do patrão e no final ficava mal? Pois estão enganados! Vão morrer todos com a explosão desta bomba!"

"Se nós vamos morrer, tu também morres." disse a Arlete.

"Eu não, que não sou parva. Vou deixar aqui a bomba, trancar a porta e fugir. Depois vocês ficam aqui fechados nesta sala e morrem todos."

"Ai, eu sou muito nova para morrer!" exclamou a Vera, começando a chorar.

"E eu também." disse a Magda. "É que nem tive tempo de encontrar o meu príncipe encantado super rico."

"E eu, que ainda sou virgem..." disse o Mário. Todos olharam espantados para ele. "Pronto, é verdade, eu pareço um garanhão, mas ainda ando à procura da minha cara metade e nunca dormi com ninguém..."

"Patético." disse a Gisela.

"Oh, que querido." disse a Arlete, suspirando.

"Chega de conversas!" gritou a Susete, erguendo a bomba para todos verem bem. "Chegou a vossa hora. E este escritório vai pelos ares daqui a uns minutos."

"Bolas, além de mortos, ainda vamos ficar sem local de trabalho." queixou-se a Vera.

"Susete, não faças isso." pediu o chefe. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer para tu mudares de ideias?"

"Hum... bem, por acaso até há." disse a Susete, pensativa. "Quero um aumento."

"Ok. Aumento-te dez euros no ordenado."

"Vinte."

"Quinze."

"Ok." disse a Susete. "E quero ter direito a uma hora de almoço e meia hora de intervalos ao longo do dia."

"Tudo bem."

"E quero que você rape o bigode."

"Quê?" perguntou o chefe. "Nem pensar!"

"Chefe, é que rapa mesmo!" gritou a Magda. "Eu não vou morrer por causa de bomba só porque você se recusou a rapar o bigode."

"Ele aceita." disse a Gisela. "Eu mesma lhe vou rapar o bigode. Ouviste, Rodolfo?"

O chefe engoliu em seco e acenou afirmativamente.

"Bem... pronto, nesse caso, já não vou usar a bomba. E chefe Rodolfo, está tudo acabado entre nós. Agora vou-me embora, a ver se ainda consigo devolver a bomba e receber o dinheiro de volta."

A Susete foi-se embora, enquanto os outros ficaram a olhar para ela e depois todos suspiraram.

"Rodolfo, vamos já para casa!" gritou a Gisela. "Vamos ter uma conversa séria. E se calhar, não vais ficar só sem o bigode."

A Gisela pegou no braço do chefe e arrastou-o dali para fora. A Arlete aproximou-se do Mário.

"Olhe, passe no meu novo salão de cabeleireiro. Vou ter muito gosto de o receber e se calhar podemos combinar um encontro para qualquer dia."

"Claro." disse o Mário, sorridente.

A Arlete saiu dali. A Magda virou-se para o Tomé.

"Com que então, és filho do chefe."

"Filho ilegítimo, sim." respondeu o Tomé.

"Ao menos tens mais cabelo que ele."

"Tenho de ir. Afinal, continuo despedido." disse o Mário. "Adeus."

O Mário foi-se embora e pouco depois a Magda fez o mesmo.

"Chuchuzinho, ainda te queres vingar da Magda?" perguntou a Vera.

"Claro que sim. Já consegui que o Mário fosse despedido, o meu pai agora vai levar uma descasca da mulher e só falta a Magda pagar por ter sido mentirosa."

"E o que é que estás a pensar fazer?"

"Ainda não sei. Mas vou pensar no assunto. Já não vou conseguir pedir ao meu pai para a despedir. Acho que agora, sem chantagem ele não vai deixar. Mas eu arranjo outra maneira de me vingar."

"Que tal amarrá-la à cadeira e fazer com que ela dê cem voltas? Era divertido."

"Verinha, querida, limita-te a sorrir. Para pensar, estou aqui eu."

O Tomé foi para casa ainda a pensar numa maneira de se vingar da Magda. Como não lhe vinham ideias decidiu fazer uma pesquisa na internet. Para começar decidiu pesquisar palavras-chaves como "tia", "revistas cor-de-rosa", "chata", completamente irritante", "mentirosa", mas nenhuma ideia que lia era suficientemente boa.

Até que teve a fulminante ideia de procurar o perfil da Magda nos sites de encontros. Depois de avaliar muitos perfis acabou por concluir que aquela que tinha sido mais mentirosa, que tinha fotos alteradas e que dizia "que trabalhava com um incompetente, uma burra e uma chefe tirano" era a Magda.

Começou então a pôr o seu plano em prática. Este consistia em criar um perfil, como sendo um rapaz novinho e atarante, e combinar uns encontros. Quem iria ter com a Magda seria o seu primo Maneli, que lhe estava a fazer um favor. O Maneli iria fazer-se passar por rico e deixava-se engatar pela Magda e depois quando ela pensasse que ia ser rica, ele deixava-a às escondidas e levava-lhe todos os bens materiais, até as suas preciosas revistas cor-de-rosa. Ela iria ficar sem dúvida de rastos e aí a sua vingança iria ficar completa.

Entretanto em casa do Chefe, o caso ia mal parado....

"Nem penses que escapas de ouvir das boas....mas primeiro vamos rapar esse bigode." disse a Gisela, decidida.

"Não!" gritou o chefe, começando a fugir.

"Olha que essa tua amante era feia como tudo, mas tem bom gosto, esse bigode está completamente fora de moda. Vamos acabar com ele." disse a Gisela, encurralando o marido a um canto.

"Ó fofinha, então eu que pensava que gostavas que eu te picasse com ele…"

"Querido, se continuas com essas tuas falinhas mansas, tiro o bigode com cera e aí é muito pior. Aliás....é mesmo isso que vou fazer!"

E passados uns minutos, ouviam-se os gritos do chefe Rodolfo, enquanto o seu bigode lhe era arrancado. No seu quarto, Arlete sorriu ao ouvir os gritos do cunhado.

No dia seguinte, o clima do escritório estava bastante diferente do normal. A Susete continuava a limpar tudo, mas estava aborrecida porque não tinha conseguido devolver a sua bomba e obter o dinheiro de volta. Além disso, agora já nem tinha o chefe como amante e sentia-se sozinha.

A Magda estava toda excitada porque um novo admirador lhe tinha enviado uma mensagem para o seu perfil. Na mensagem, ele dizia que era rico e a Magda ficou logo toda feliz e desejosa de marcar um encontro com o tal admirador.

O Tomé continuava a fazer o seu trabalho normal. Já tinha despachado todo o trabalho que o chefe lhe tinha dado como castigo e agora o Tomé, que apesar de tudo era trabalhador, trabalhava e ia pensando no seu plano contra a Magda.

A Vera estava entretida a falar com a Arlete no messenger, pois tinham trocado contactos no dia anterior. O salão de cabeleireiro da Arlete ainda tinha poucas clientes e ela tinha muito tempo livre. Por seu lado, a Vera não queria trabalhar e assim passava o tempo.

O Mário estava outra vez no escritório, mas desta vez estava a ajudar a Susete nas limpezas. O chefe tinha readmitido o Mário, mas apenas como empregado de limpeza, pois o Mário não fazia nada de jeito como secretário.

Por fim, o chefe estava sisudo, pois a Gisela tinha-lhe arrancado o bigode e não só. Agora o chefe estava sem bigode e também sem cabelo.

"_Bolas... bem, dizem que é dos carecas que elas gostam mais." pensou o chefe, ainda aborrecido._

Além disso, depois de arrancar o bigode do marido e também os respectivos implantes de cabelo, a Gisela tinha feito as malas e saído de casa. Antes disso, tinha falado em divórcio.

"_E ainda por cima, a Gisela foi-se embora, mas a Arlete continua lá em casa. Que azar!"_

Bateram à porta do gabinete e o chefe mandou entrar.

"Com licença." disse a Magda, entrando. "Chefe, tem uma visita para si."

"Quem é?"

"Chama-se Prantilhana. Supostamente, é a mãe do Tomé."

"Oh! Mande-a entrar. E já agora, chame o Tomé também."

Pouco depois, a Prantilhana e o Tomé entraram no gabinete.

"Prantilhana." disse o chefe, pensativo, olhando para a mulher. "Bem, não me lembro da sua cara, mas então é a mãe deste estúpido, que supostamente é meu filho."

"Sim, Rodolfo, é teu filho."

"Pois eu quero fazer o teste de paternidade para confirmar isso."

"Enfim, temos então de fazer um teste de sangue. Acho que também dava com fios de cabelo, mas visto que agora você está careca..." disse o Tomé.

"Podes fazer o teste, Rodolfo. O Tomé é teu filho." disse a Prantilhana. "Eu nunca te esqueci, Rodolfo."

"Pois, mas eu não me lembro de si. Agora, fora do meu gabinete!"

Já fora do gabinete, a Prantilhana suspirou.

"O teu pai nem se lembra de mim." disse ela, tristemente.

"Paciência mãe. Agora volta para casa que ainda tens muitas meias para coser."

A Prantilhana foi-se embora. A Vera acenou-lhe e depois foi ter com o Tomé.

"Tomé, tenho uma coisa para te dizer."

"O quê, Verinha?"

"Eu acho que estou grávida."

"O quê? Grávida?"

"Sim. Já não tive o período no mês passado e neste mês também não. Vamos ser pais!"

"Ó estúpida, então eu só namoro contigo há uns dias, por isso como é que eu posso ser pai dessa criança?" perguntou o Tomé, irritado. "O pai há-de ser alguém com quem tiveste relações anteriormente."

"Oh..."

"Vera, diz-me, quem é o verdadeiro pai dessa criança?"

"Hum… o Mário." respondeu a Vera, de maneira nada convicente.

"Ó Vera, eu não sou parvo, nem estúpido e ouvi o que ele na festa à frente de toda a gente. É impossível esse filho ser dele. Isto se estiveres mesmo grávida."

"Pronto...eu digo a verdade, mas promete que não fazes comentários." pediu a Vera, um pouco embaraçada.

"Ok, mas diz lá que eu já estou a perder a paciência..."

"Há mais ou menos dois meses atrás eu fui lá atrás ao armazém buscar mais papel, porque aquele em que costumo desenhar já se estava a acabar, e assim de repente vi um vulto..."

"E quem era?" perguntou o Tomé.

"Não sei....a única coisa que sei é que aquele vulto que eu vi era muito baixo e atarracado e parecia ser careca. Depois senti uma coisa muito estranha e quando dei por isso o vulto tinha desaparecido. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas fiquei muito traumatizada...quando ia a sair vi uma ratazana enorme! Que nojo. Ia morrendo de susto."

"_Era o que mais faltava....um vulto baixo e careca na arrecadação da empresa....não é difícil perceber quem seja." pensou o Tomé._

"Meu sorrizinho metálico, estás zangado comigo?" perguntou a Vera.

"Não Verinha, primeiro temos de ter a certeza se estás grávida e depois falamos do resto."

"Eu comprei um teste de gravidez, mas não percebo nada das instruções. Tens que me explicar como é que se faz isto."

"Sim, vamos à casa de banho e eu explico-te lá."

Entretanto o Mário, já depois de ter limpo tudo, passou pelo cabeleireiro da Arlete.

"Está cá alguém?" perguntou o Mário, abrindo a porta e entrando no cabeleireiro.

"Sim...oh, Mário és tu." disse a Arlete, sorrindo.

"Eu gostava de cortar o cabelo."

"Mas está tão curtinho."

"Pois… na verdade, eu queria mesmo era convidá-la para lanchar." disse o Mário, envergonhado.

"Bem... por mim pode ser. Que tal lancharmos agora? Eu fecho já o salão. Nem tenho tido muitas clientes." disse a Arlete.

"Está bem."

Entretanto, a Magda ainda estava no escritório e só pensava no seu admirador misterioso.

"_Como é que ele será?" pensava ela, sorrindo. "Deve ser lindo. Ah, vou pedir-lhe que me envie uma foto."_

Minutos depois, no café, a Arlete e o Mário estavam a lanchar, sorrindo um para o outro.

"Então, soube que você foi casada e o seu marido lhe dava porrada todos os dias." disse o Mário.

"Er... sim... aliás, ainda estou casada, mas o divórcio já está a andar. Mas o meu marido, realmente, era muito violento. O meu Joca... espero nunca mais ter de me cruzar com ele."

"Não se preocupe, eu protejo-a."

"Ó Mário, desculpe lá, mas o que é que um engatatão, que é virgem, pode fazer contra o meu Joca, que ele sim, era um homem. Dava-me cada murro que eu ficava a ver estrelas."

"Mas isso é mau..."

"Sim, lá isso é verdade. Mas sabe, foi o meu Joca que me devolveu a fé."

"Como?"

"Eu andava muito zangada com Deus e com a minha vida. Decidi nunca mais ir à igreja. Mas o meu Joca deu-me uma carga de porrada e obrigou-me a ir rezar à igreja. E assim, graças a ele, estou cheia de fé novamente."

"Você é um bocado estranha..." disse o Mário, confuso.

"Querido Mário, ainda não me conheces. Sabes, até tenho lá um chicote em casa. A Gisela saiu de lá e o Rodolfo também não está lá. Não queres ir para lá comigo?" perguntou a Arlete, piscando o olho.

O Mário ficou pálido e saiu dali a correr.

"Mário, volta aqui!" gritou a Arlete. "O raio do virgem..."

Na casa de banho do escritório, a Vera tinha acabado de fazer o teste de gravidez.

"Olha lá, mas o tal vulto careca, ele... enfim, ele teve relações contigo?"

"Não, credo. Eu nem o vi bem, quanto mais... mas acho que me tocou na perna."

"Ora, então ele não é o pai da criança. Nem deves estar grávida."

Mas pouco depois, o teste veio confirmar que a Vera estava, de facto, grávida.

"Bem, só se o pai é o Rui, um ex-namorado que eu encontrei há dois meses e... enfim, matámos saudades."

"Bolas, és uma badalhoca, a fazer isso com qualquer um. Bem, sabes onde vive o tal Rui? Vamos lá ter com ele."

"Está bem. Eu sei onde ele vive."

Minutos depois, a Vera e o Tomé saíram do escritório. O chefe saiu do seu gabinete e apenas viu a Susete a lavar o chão pela décima vez nesse dia e a Magda a olhar para o monitor do computador.

"Badalhocos, sempre a sujar o chão. E a Susete que limpe! Ah, se me calhasse o Euromilhões..." resmungou a Susete.

"Mas onde é que está o resto do pessoal?" perguntou o chefe, zangado. "Isto é a república das bananas ou quê?"

"Chefe, faça pouco barulho. Estou a começar uma conversa no messenger e está a distrair-me."

"Ah... desculpe Magda. Continue lá com o seu messenger." disse o chefe, voltando ao gabinete. "Mas que raio será o messenger?"

Pouco depois, a Vera e o Tomé estavam a bater à porta da casa do Rui.

"Se calhar está a trabalhar." disse o Tomé.

"Não. Ele era um grande calão. Não queria trabalhar e só bebia e fumava. Bem, gostava era de fazer bolos e costurar."

"Pois, que bom..."

A Vera bateu novamente à porta da casa, mas ninguém abriu a porta. Nesse momento, uma velhota que ia a passar, olhou para eles.

"Estão à procura da pessoa que vive nessa casa?" perguntou a velhota, chamada Maria Pitosga.

"Sim. Mas ele não está."

"Eu sou uma vizinha."

"Sabe se o Rui vai demorar muito?"

"Não sei... ele mudou muito, sabe? Até logo."

A velhota foi-se embora e a Vera ficou confusa.

"O que terá ela querido dizer com mudou muito?" perguntou ela.

Pouco depois, uma rapariga de longos cabelos loiros apareceu ali e caminhou para a casa, tirando uma chave do bolso.

"Olhe, você conhece o Rui, que vive nesta casa?" perguntou a Vera.

A rapariga sorriu.

"Vera, és tu?" perguntou ela.

"Hum... eu conheço-a?"

"Ó querida, sou eu, o Rui. Mudei de sexo. Agora chama-mo Rita."

A Vera e o Tomé entreolharam-se, abrindo a boca de espanto.

"Que bom... dona Rita, deixe-me informá-la que vai ser pai." disse o Tomé.

"O quê?" perguntou a Rita, confusa.

"Lembras-te de termos dormido juntos... juntas... enfim, há dois meses? Engravidei de ti." explicou a Vera.

"Ah, foi pouco antes de eu mudar de sexo." disse a Rita, pensativa. "Bem, mas eu não posso ter esse filho. Vou partir para Hollywood daqui a três dias. Que tal fazeres um aborto?"

"Nem pensar." disse a Vera, zangada.

"Mas eu não posso assumir essa criança, nem a quero."

"Pronto, Verinha, vamos viver juntos e eu ajudo-te a criar o bebé como se fosse meu filho." disse o Tomé.

"Oh, Tomé..."

De seguida, os dois beijaram-se. A Rita suspirou de alívio.

"Óptimo. Boa sorte para vocês." disse ela, entrando na casa.

Mais tarde, no escritório, a Magda tinha finalmente recebido uma foto do seu admirador secreto, o Maneli, primo do Tomé.

"Então, o admirador é bonito?" perguntou a Susete, curiosa.

"Não, é feio como um bode." respondeu a Magda, sorrindo.

"Então mas porque é que você está a sorrir, se ele é feio?"

"Ora, é feio, mas é rico e é isso que me importa."

Longe dali, o Mário tinha voltado à sua casa e o seu telemóvel não parava de tocar. Era a Arlete, a tentar falar com ele. Depois de hesitar pela centésima vez, o Mário decidiu atender.

"Arlete, não quero falar consigo."

"Não me trates por você, Mário. Nós podemos ser muito felizes." disse a Arlete. "Ficaste assustado, querido?"

"O que é que achas? A falar-me de chicotes…"

"Ora, não sejas assim. Vamos levar as coisas com calma. Eu gosto mesmo de ti. E sei que tu também gostas de mim."

"Bem..."

"Vá, marcamos um encontro para amanhã. Só para conversar e nos conhecermos melhor."

O Mário acabou por aceitar.

**E assim termina este terceiro capítulo. A Magda pensa que tem um admirador rico, o Mário e a Arlete parece que caminham para um romance, o chefe agora ficou só, a Susete sonha com o Euromilhões e a Vera e o Tomé decidiram viver juntos e criarem o bebé quando ele nascer. O próximo capítulo será também o último e veremos qual será o destino das personagens. **


	4. Revelações Finais

**Capítulo 4: Revelações Finais**

Passou-se uma semana. O Tomé e o chefe Rodolfo tinham ido fazer o exame de adn e nesse dia iriam buscar os resultados. A Vera tinha-se mudado para casa do Tomé, aliás, para a casa da mãe do Tomé e agora tinha ficado viciada em tabaco.

"Pára de fumar, Vera!" gritava o Tomé, zangado. "Tu agora estás grávida."

"Pronto, eu vou tentar deixar de fumar." dizia a Vera. "Prometo que vou tentar. Mas a gravidez deixa-me nervosa e o tabaco acalma-me."

A Magda tinha-se finalmente encontrado com o Maneli, que estava a fazer-se passar por rico. Agora, eles encontravam-se quase todos os dias.

"Ele é muito interessante." disse a Magda. "Mesmo muito interessante."

"Ele ou o dinheiro dele?" perguntou a Susete.

"As duas coisas."

O Mário continuava a trabalhar como empregado da limpeza e agora ele e a Arlete estavam a namorar, se bem que a Arlete estivesse a levar as coisas com calma, para o Mário não se assustar.

"_Ele é um querido... bem, daqui a algum tempo vou fazer uso das algemas e chicotes que tenho lá em casa." pensou a Arlete._

Por fim, a Susete tinha sido promovida a supervisora da limpeza.

"Agora eu olho para os outros a fazer o trabalho e digo se está bem ou mal." dizia ela, satisfeita. "Assim é que é. Ver os outros a trabalhar e não fazer nada."

Nessa tarde, quando o Mário saiu do trabalho, foi encontrar-se com a Arlete no café do costume.

"Olá querido." disse a Arlete, beijando o Mário. "Está tudo bem?"

"Mais ou menos. Tive de limpar imensas casas de banho hoje. E ainda por cima, a Susete andava sempre atrás de mim, a criticar o meu trabalho."

"Aquela brasileira merecia levar umas chicotadas!"

O Mário levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso e a Arlete começou a sorrir angelicalmente.

"Estava a brincar, querido. Obviamente que eu não quero nada com essas coisas de chicotes e algemas e afins." mentiu a Arlete.

"Acho muito bem."

Ao longe, um homem de cabelo muito curto e com uma cicatriz na cara observava o casal. Era o Joca, o marido ou quase ex-marido da Arlete.

"_Aquela badalhoca de um raio já está a engatar outro! Ela disse a toda a gente que eu lhe batia, mas era ela é que batia em mim." pensou o Joca, zangado. "Não posso deixar que outro inocente seja enganado por ela."_

Enquanto isso, a Vera, o Tomé, o chefe Rodolfo e a Prantilhana, mãe do Tomé, estavam todos a entrar no laboratório onde tinha sido feito o teste de adn.

"Quero os meus resultados." disse o chefe, à menina da recepção.

Pouco depois, ela foi buscar uma carta e entregou-a ao chefe.

"Bem, vamos lá ver." disse o chefe, começando a abrir a carta com os resultados lá dentro.

"Ora, ele é teu filho." disse a Prantilhana. "Não há duvidas. O teste de adn vai só confirmar isso."

"Vamos lá ver..." disse a Vera, pensativa.

O chefe abriu a carta e leu o que estava lá escrito.

"Então, qual é o resultado?" perguntou o Tomé.

"Aha! Eu sabia, tu não és nada meu filho!" exclamou o chefe, sorrindo. "Queriam era dar-me a volta."

"Mãe, tu disseste que ele era o meu pai." disse o Tomé, virando-se para a Prantilhana.

A Prantilhana ficou muda durante uns segundos e depois decidiu falar.

"Desculpa filho... na verdade o teu pai era um camionista. Passei uma noite com ele e nunca mais o vi. Mas há uns meses, vi o teu patrão e foi amor à primeira vista. Ai, aquele bigode lindo e farfalhudo... fiquei apaixonada. Informei-me sobre tudo sobre ele… e quando tu me disseste que te ias vingar, eu inventei isto para que não lhe fizesses mal..."

"Mas mantiveste a farsa demasiado tempo, mãe." disse o Tomé, aborrecido. "Não havia necessidade de eu fazer o teste de adn."

"Ó minha senhora, eu sei que tenho um charme natural." disse o chefe, sorrindo. "Mas não era preciso tanta coisa. Quer sair comigo? Marcamos já um encontro."

A Prantilhana sorriu, o chefe sorriu, o Tomé olhou à sua volta e não viu a Vera.

"Vera? Onde estás?"

Ele saiu do laboratório e viu a Vera a fumar lá fora. Aproximou-se e tirou-lhe o cigarro da boca, lançando-o ao chão e esmagando-o com o pé.

"Já te disse para não fumares, Vera! Isso vai ser a tua desgraça." disse o Tomé, irritado.

"Pronto, desculpa..."

"Tens de pensar no bebé. E na tua saúde também. O tabaco só faz mal."

Longe dali, a Magda estava a passear num centro comercial com o seu admirador e novo namorado, Maneli.

"Você é tão interessante." disse a Magda, suspirando. "Conte-me mais coisas da sua vida."

"Claro que conto, minha linda." disse o Maneli, sorrindo.

A Magda corou, embaraçada com o elogio.

"_Ora bolas... era para eu a enganar e a roubar." pensou o Maneli. "Mas ela é muito interessante e bonita e sofisticada... bolas, acho que me apaixonei por ela... o que faço agora?"_

Noutra ponta da cidade, a Arlete e o Mário preparavam-se para sair do café quando o Joca lhes apareceu à frente.

"Joca!" exclamou a Arlete, surpreendida.

"Arlete. Com que então, já arranjaste outra vítima para espancares?" perguntou o Joca.

"Eu? Tu é que me batias!" exclamou a Arlete, agarrando-se ao braço do Mário. "Mário, ajuda-me."

"Ei, afaste-se da Arlete!" exclamou o Mário. "Seu cobardolas, a bater em mulheres!"

"Ela é que me batia! É sádica. Vê este golpe na minha cara? Foi ela que o fez! Livre-se dela enquanto é tempo, senão, vai acabar por sofrer." avisou o Joca.

"Não vou nada! Saía daqui e deixe a Arlete em paz!"

O Joca abanou a cabeça, resignado.

"Como queira. Depois não venha dizer que eu não o avisei. O que fiz de melhor foi livrar-me dela. Não foi ela que saiu de casa, não. Fui eu que a expulsei, porque ela me batia..."

Virando costas, o Joca foi-se embora.

"Ele está a mentir." disse a Arlete. "Eu nunca fiz mal a ninguém."

"Claro que não, Arletezinha."

"Anda, vem para minha casa. Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar."

Minutos depois, eles tinham chegado à casa da Arlete ou melhor dizendo, à casa do chefe, já que ela estava a viver lá.

"Vou fazer um chá." disse a Arlete.

"Mas acabámos de beber um sumo no café."

"Não importa."

A Arlete foi fazer o chá. O Mário bebeu-o e depois sentiu-se tonto e perdeu os sentidos. Quando acordou, estava amarrado a uma cama e estava quase nu.

"Ei! O que aconteceu?" perguntou ele, confuso, com a cabeça a latejar.

A Arlete aproximou-se, com um chicote na mão.

"Pus-te um pequeno soporífero no chá. Agora, vamos divertir-nos." disse ela, abanando o chicote.

"Ah! Sua maluca! Afinal eras mesmo sadomasoquista e o teu marido tinha razão!"

"Pois é. Paciência. Agora perdi o Joca, mas tenho-te a ti e posso divertir-me contigo." disse ela, começando a dar chicotadas no Mário.

Pouco depois, a porta da casa foi aberta e a Gisela entrou.

"_Bolas, tinha logo de me esquecer das minhas jóias aqui. Nem queria voltar a esta casa, mas a Arlete não atende o telemóvel e assim não lhe pude pedir para ela me levar as jóias."_

A Gisela ia a caminhar pelo corredor quando ouviu os gritos do Mário. Correu para o quarto de onde vinham os gritos e deparou-se com o Mário a gritar e a Arlete a usar o chicote.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou a Gisela, incrédula. "Arlete!"

"Mana..." murmurou a Arlete, também surpreendida. "Isto não é o que estás a pensar."

"Ela está a bater-me! E prendeu-me à cama sem eu querer! Ajude-me!" gritou o Mário, aflito.

"Arlete, como é que pudeste? Fora daqui, antes que eu chame a policia!"

Assustada, a Arlete saiu do quarto, pegou nas suas coisas e saiu da casa logo de seguida. A Gisela desamarrou o Mário.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ela.

"Mais ou menos." respondeu o Mário. "Obrigado por me ter salvado."

"Nunca pensei... a Arlete afinal é uma maluca."

"Se não fosse você, sabe-se lá o que ela me teria feito." disse o Mário, suspirando. "Er... quer ir tomar um café comigo, um dia destes?"

A Gisela sorriu.

"Claro que sim."

No dia seguinte a Magda tinha ido sair mais uma vez com o Maneli

"_Não consigo enganá-la mais tempo. Eu sei que tinha prometido isso ao meu primo, mas ela é tão interessante e bonita. Estou confuso." pensou o Maneli._

"_Ai, nem sei como lhe dizer isto… será que é demasiado cedo?" pensou a Magda, indecisa._

"Preciso de falar contigo!" exclamaram a Magda e o Maneli ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois entreolharam-se.

"As senhoras primeiro." disse o Maneli.

"Um cavalheiro, como sempre meu querido. Eu vou ser directa. Maneli eu nunca senti algo tão forte...eu gosto tanto de si da sua companhia, é um fofucho. Quer casar comigo? Eu sei que é inesperado, mas... eu até comprei umas alianças de latão."

"Magda, minha linda…" começou Maneli, beijando Magda de seguida. "É claro que aceito casar consigo."

Num acto de loucura correm para o registo civil e casam-se

Umas horas depois...

"E querido... para que destino paradisíaco é que me vais levar em lua-de-mel?" perguntou a Magda.

"Pois, amorzinho em relação a isso... eu menti. Não sou rico, vivo numa casa normal e não numa mansão, mas os meus sentimentos são verdadeiros e tenho mesmo um salsicha como animal de estimação."

"O quê? Casei-me com um Maneli ninguém?" perguntou a Magda, chocada.

"Sim, mas sou um trabalhador honesto. Foi o meu primo que teve a ideia de eu a conquistar e…"

A Magda interrompeu-o logo de seguida.

"Já percebi que afinal me enganou. Estou muito desapontada." disse ela. "Maneli, tê-lo conhecido foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Nunca ninguém me tinha tratado tão bem, elogiado, despertaste a mulher que havia em mim e que estava adormecida! E agora, afinal descubro que é tudo mentira…"

"Magda, eu fingi ser rico, é verdade. Mas o resto era verdadeiro. E o que sinto por si também é verdadeiro. Se me der uma oportunidade, eu vou fazê-la feliz."

A Magda ficou pensativa, mas depois encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, já estamos casados e estou mesmo a ver que nunca vou conseguir um marido, rico… portanto, que seja. Venha cá fofucho. Tenho a certeza que a minha caniche vai adorar o seu salsicha."

Os dois beijaram-se, sorrindo de seguida.

"É verdade, quantos quartos é que tem a sua casa?"

"Três quartos e duas casas de banho." respondeu o Maneli.

"Ainda bem. Mais uma casa de banho e um quarto do que a minha casa. Afinal não foi assim tão mau casar consigo, mesmo não sendo rico. E pronto, como estou apaixonada por si, lá hei-de ultrapassar a questão do dinheiro. Mas faça-me feliz, ouviu?"

E assim a vingança do Tomé deu para o torto. A Magda e o Maneli foram planear a sua lua-de-mel no quintal do vizinho do Maneli que estava de férias e por caso tinha um jacuzi.

Entretanto, a Susete estava a sair do escritório quando leva um encontrão.

"Seu mal-educado, veja por onde anda." resmungou ela.

"Desculpe minha senhora não a vi. Já estou velhote e senil." disse o velhote que tinha chocado contra a Susete.

De repente, o velhote tem um ataque cardíaco e cai no chão, morto.

"Ai credo, levante-se ó velhote, vá lá." pediu a Susete, aflitada.

Vindo do nada, aparece um senhor toda engravatado e com uma pasta

"Ajude, chame o 112! Este senhor deu-me um encontrão e agora acho que morreu ou algo assim. Deu-lhe uma coisa má." disse a Susete.

"Muito boa tarde, eu sou o advogado deste velhote. Vou verificar se realmente morreu." disse o homem, baixando-se sobre o velhote e sentindo-lhe o pulso. "Pois, realmente faleceu."

"Que horror! E agora?" perguntou a Susete.

"E agora, muitos parabéns!"

"Desculpe?"

"Este velhote não tem qualquer parente vivo e, segundo o seu testamento, toda a sua fortuna vai para a última pessoa a ter contacto com ele. Foi a senhora."

"A sério? Hum e de quanto é que é essa tal fortuna?"

"150 milhões de euros. Mais todas as mansões que tem pela Europa e um Mercedes. É só assinar os papéis."

E assim, a Susete tornou-se rica, demitiu-se e foi viver para a sua mansão, que não ficava muito longe do escritório, apesar da Susete agora já não trabalhar lá.

Passaram-se dois dias. O chefe Rodolfo estava a entender-se bem com a Prantilhana, apesar do Tomé não estar muito de acordo com isso.

O Mário estava a dar-se cada vez melhor com a Gisela e parecia que havia romance no ar. Com a demissão da Susete, o Mário andava com o dobro do trabalho, pois agora tinha de limpar tudo sozinho. A Arlete tinha desaparecido do mapa, fechado o salão de cabeleireiro e ninguém tinha ouvido falar mais dela.

A Vera continuava com o vício de fumar e o Tomé estava sempre a repreendê-la. Além disso, o Tomé não estava contente com o seu primo Maneli.

"Estúpido! Então eu digo-te paga enganares a Magda, tu apaixonas-te por ela e casam assim sem mais nem menos?" perguntou o Tomé, enquanto ele e o Maneli estavam a almoçar juntos.

"Desculpa primo, mas não dá para controlar os sentimentos. Apaixonei-me por ela e pronto." disse o Maneli.

"Hunf, enfim, bem eu também me queria vingar da Vera, mas perdoei-a e agora estamos a namorar..."

"Esquece o assunto de vingança. Afinal, agora vem aí um bebé que vai ser teu filho. Não vais querer ser um pai vingativo e desequilibrado, pois não?"

"Bem, não. Pronto, vou esquecer o assunto de vingança e continuar com a minha vida."

Depois da hora do almoço, todos voltaram ao trabalho. Isto é, o Tomé e o Mário trabalhavam, enquanto a Vera limava as unhas e a Magda lia uma revista. O chefe Rodolfo estava a falar com a Prantilhana ao telefone.

"Querida Prantilhana, encontramo-nos logo à noite. Gosto muito da sua companhia." disse o chefe.

"Ai, que querido que você é, meu carequinha." disse a Prantilhana, do outro lado da linha, corando de seguida. "Mas... e a sua mulher?"

"Eu e a Gisela já não estamos juntos. Já começámos a tratar do divórcio e tudo."

Por essa altura, a Susete apareceu no escritório.

"Susete!" exclamou a Magda, levantando-se. "Oh, mas que chique que você está."

A Susete agora estava toda bem vestida e com um penteado moderno.

"Eu sou chique, Magda." disse a Susete, sorrindo.

"Que sorte teres ficado rica." disse a Vera, aproximando-se.

"Pois é. Eu sou uma sortuda. Não me saiu o euromilhões, mas é quase a mesma coisa." disse a Susete. "Só me falta o amor."

"E eu tenho o amor e não tenho o dinheiro." disse a Magda, suspirando. "Mas qualquer dia, talvez tenha a mesma sorte que a Susete e fique rica."

"O que é que vieste cá fazer, Susete?" perguntou a Vera.

"Vim buscar o resto das minhas coisas." respondeu ela.

Antes de ir buscar as suas coisas, a Susete ainda foi ao gabinete do chefe.

"Como vê, agora sou rica. Se tivesse ficado comigo, ficava bem. Agora, é bem feita ter ficado sozinho." disse a Susete.

"Ah, isso pensas tu, chata brasileira! Eu já tenho uma doçura em vista." disse o chefe, sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, o Tomé estava a organizar uma papelada e quando olhou para a secretária da Vera, não a viu lá.

"Magda, onde é que a Vera foi?" perguntou o Tomé.

"Não sei. Pegou num maço de tabaco e saiu. Deve ter ido fazer um intervalo." respondeu a Magda, encolhendo os ombros.

"Raios partam o tabaco!" exclamou o Tomé, zangado, levantando-se. "Vou buscar a Vera."

O Tomé começou a procurar a Vera, que se tinha escondido num cubículo para fumar à vontade.

"Vera! Onde estás?" gritou o Tomé.

Ouvindo o Tomé, a Vera lançou o cigarro para o chão e saiu rapidamente do cubículo.

"Eu estou aqui." disse a Vera, segundos depois, aparecendo atrás do Tomé. "O que foi?"

"Andavas outra vez fumar, Vera?" perguntou o Tomé, zangado.

"Desculpa... não volta a acontecer..."

No cubículo, o cigarro caiu em cima de papel e pouco depois, o papel começou a arder. Em poucos minutos, o cubículo estava todo a arder também.

O chefe ainda estava no seu gabinete com a Susete quando a Gisela apareceu para visitar o Mário, que estava a limpar as escadas.

"Mário, querido, vim ver-te." disse a Gisela, sorrindo.

"Olá." disse o Mário, sorrindo também.

Nesse momento, a Gisela começou a cheirar o ar.

"Não te cheira a queimado?" perguntou ela.

Nesse momento, a Magda, que ainda estava sentada na sua secretária começou a ouvir gritos, de outras pessoas de outros departamentos.

"Mas o que se passa?" perguntou ela.

"Fogo! É um incêndio!" respondeu uma das funcionárias que ia a correr.

"Credo, um incêndio!" exclamou a Magda, correndo até ao gabinete do chefe, abrindo a porta de rompante. "Chefe, o edifício está a ser consumido pelas chamas!"

"O quê?" perguntou o chefe, incrédulo. "Vamos sair daqui depressa!"

A Magda, a Susete e o chefe saíram dali rapidamente. Quando chegaram fora do edifício já o Mário e a Gisela lá estavam, com a maioria dos funcionários também.

"Onde é que estão a Vera e o Tomé?" perguntou o Mário.

"Não sei. Eles não estavam perto de nós." respondeu a Magda.

Nesse momento, uma janela estilhaçou-se e algumas pessoas gritaram.

"Se eles não saírem de lá, morrem queimados." disse a Gisela.

"Coitada da Vera. Ela está grávida." disse a Magda.

Mas segundos depois, a Vera e o Tomé saíram a correr do edifício. Apesar de apanhados pelo fumo, pareciam estar bem.

"Fogo, foi por pouco. Quase que íamos ficando lá dentro." disse o Tomé, abraçando a Vera.

"Como é que o fogo terá começado?" perguntou o Mário.

Todos encolheram os ombros, até a Vera, que era tão burra que não tinha percebido que tinha sido por causa do seu cigarro.

"Os bombeiros já devem estar a chegar." disse o chefe.

"Agora decidi que vou mesmo deixar de fumar." disse a Vera.

"Oh não!" exclamou a Susete.

"O que foi?" perguntou a Magda.

"Lembram-se daquela bomba com que eu vos ameacei? Bem, eu não a consegui devolver e então deixei-a numa das arrecadações do escritório e agora com o fogo..."

A Susete não teve tempo de completar a frase, porque nesse momento deu-se uma enorme explosão e o escritório ficou todo desfeito.

"Não! O escritório!" gritou o chefe, horrorizado.

"Oh, lá se foi o nosso local de trabalho." disse o Mário, nada triste.

"Ena, isto quer dizer que vamos ter férias adiantadas?" perguntou a Vera.

**E assim termina a história. O escritório foi pelos ares, a Vera e o Tomé ficaram juntos, tal como a Magda e o Maneli. A Susete terminou sozinha mas milionária, a Gisela ficou com o Mário e o chefe anda em clima de romance com a Prantilhana. Espero que tenham gostado da história, que foi bastante maluca. Tenho de agradecer à Slayra Ramba, que me ajudou a escrever algumas partes da história e contribuiu com as suas ideias.**


End file.
